This invention relates to discharge lamp starting and operating circuits, and more particularly to an improved circuit for efficiently starting and operating low wattage, high intensity discharge lamps.
Conventional ballast circuits for operating high intensity discharge lamps have been constructed from leakage reactance transformers and reactors and may or may not include a spike or pulse starter. Typically, the discharge current through the lamp is controlled by the inductive reactance of the transformer core at a 60 Hz line frequency. As will be discussed hereinafter, such ballasts are not particularly suitable for the much smaller size, lower wattage high pressure metal halide arc discharge lamps currently being introduced. For example, one such lamp is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,672, which also describes the use of double-ended arc tubes for such lamps. Further, a copending application U.S. Ser. No. 132,933, filed Mar. 24, 1980 and assigned to the present assignee, describes a low wattage metal halide arc discharge lamp having a press-sealed single-ended arc tube, that is to say, an arc tube in which both electrodes are located in a press-seal at one end of the arc tube. Practical designs of such lamps have ranged from 100 watts to less than 10 watts. The approximate electrical characteristics of one such lamp, for example, are 50 volts, 1 ampere, 40 watts.
Considering the aforementioned characteristics of a low wattage lamp, one would ordinarily think that the most desirable ballast to use on 120 volt, 60 Hertz lines would be the simple reactor. The reactor has the advantages of low cost, low loss, small size and weight and good lamp operation. This type of ballast is applicable where line voltage is sufficient to start the lamp. If necessary, a starting device, such as a pulse starter, is often used to facilitate starting such as with high pressure sodium lamps.
Although a low wattage discharge lamp, such as that described in the aforementioned copending application Ser. No. 132,933, ignites under these conditions, great difficulty is exhibited in making the glow-to-arc discharge transition. An obvious way to improve the transition process is to increase the open circuit voltage; for example, increasing the voltage to approximately 240 volts by autotransformer action solves this problem. Such a solution, however, although technically satisfactory, increases the size, cost and especially the losses to a degree that the low wattage high intensity discharge lamp loses its attractiveness as a product.